warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moon's Promise
The Moon's Promise - Summary After the Clans are destroyed by fire, only a few cats remain. Any faith they had in StarClan was gone. Without StarClan, they have nobody to guide them. When they meet a strange rogue named Stream, she shows them a way of life that will change the forest forever. The Moon's Promise - Allegiances Survivors Crowwhisker ‒ A black tom with bright amber eyes; formerly of ShadowClan Cherrypaw ‒ A pure white she-cat with rose-colored eyes; formerly of ThunderClan Cinderleaf ‒ A dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes; formerly of WindClan Stormclaw ‒ A blue-grey tom with icy blue eyes; formerly of RiverClan Cats Outside Clans Stream ‒ A silver tabby with hazel eyes; a rogue Sketch ‒ A white tabby with grey markings and silver eyes; a kittypet Blue ‒ A blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes; a loner The Moon's Promise - Prologue '' A pure white she-cat was running fearfully from the fire-filled camp that was once ThunderClan. Her ears flattened as she heard the terrified shrieks of her Clanmates. She kept running; where she would end up was unbeknownst to her. She knew that she couldn't save anyone; it was far too late for that. Tired, she slowed down, looking back at the blazing camp. Her fur bristled, knowing that everyone she had once cared about was dead.'' '' "Hello? Is anyone there?" She turned, seeing a dark grey cat with leafy green eyes. She unsheathed her sharp claws, baring her teeth. "Calm down," The grey she mewed. "I mean no harm." Reluctantly, the white she sheathed her claws, not letting her guard down for a second.'' '' "Who are you?" The white she hissed, her tailed flicked in annoyance.'' '' "I am Cinderleaf," She meowed. "And you are?"'' '' "C-Cherrypaw.." Cherrypaw stuttered, not looking Cinderleaf in the eye.'' '' "You are from ThunderClan, correct?" Cherrypaw nodded, still not trusting Cinderleaf completely. "I am WindClan's medicine cat." '' "So... do you know why StarClan let this happen...?" Cherrypaw tilted her head slightly.'' '' "StarClan betrayed us," Cinderleaf hissed. "They abandoned us in our time of need!"'' '' "StarClan are traitors?" Cherrypaw murmured, rage building up inside of her. StarClan could have prevented this. StarClan could have helped... but they didn't.'' '' "Anywho," Cinderleaf mewed, breaking the silence. "I met a few other cats who survived the fire. Follow me." Cherrypaw padded after Cinderleaf, who didn't say a word the entire time.'' '' "I hope we can rebuild the Clans..." Cherrypaw sighed to herself. This was the only the beginning.'' The Moon's Promise - Chapter One "Here we are," Cinderleaf mewed, her tail tip twitching. Cherrypaw looked at the cats in front of her. One was a grey-blue tom, with icy blue eyes that sent shivers down Cherrypaw's spine. Another was a jet-black tom with glowing amber eyes. "Hello," Cherrypaw greeted the other cats, her ears twitching. "Hello, young one." The blue-grey tom meowed. "My name is Stormclaw." "I'm Cherrypaw," Cherrypaw was still reluctant to trust these cats. "I'm Crowwhisker." The black tom mewed. "What Clan are you from?" "Th-ThunderClan.." "I'm from RiverClan," Stormclaw purred. "And I'm from ShadowClan." Crowwhisker added. "Alright. Now that we've introduced ourselves, we need to discuss something important," Cinderleaf announced. "As you all know, our Clans have unfortunately been destroyed; StarClan betrayed us." Cherrypaw could see the hatred burning in Cinderleaf's eyes. She was obviously upset with StarClan for what they did-- but who wouldn't be? "Our goal now is to form a new Clan. We will travel together, gathering more cats to join us." "More cats?" Cherrypaw tipped her head slightly. "Yes, Cherrypaw," Cinderleaf meowed. "We will gather kittypets, loners, and rogues to join us." "What!? But those furballs don't know anything about Clan life!" Crowwhisker hissed. Cinderleaf silenced him. "That may be true, Crowwhisker, but we do," Cinderleaf glared at him. "We can teach them our ways, and with their help, we will make a strong Clan." Crowwhisker nodded. "But, how are we going to survive without anyone to guide us? StarClan has helped us, giving us prophecies and helping us through troubling times," Cherrypaw mewed. "I think I can help with that," A silver she-cat padded up to them, her hazel eyes shining brightly. "How can you help?" Stormclaw interrupted. "Follow me." The silver rogue gestured them to follow her with her tail. "Your new life begins now," The Moon's Promise - Chapter Two "What's your name, anyway?" Cherrypaw asked the silver rogue, staring into her bright hazel eyes. "My name is Stream," The she-cat replied. "Ah! Here we are." Cherrypaw noticed that they were in a new forest. There was an open area with a river nearby. "We can start a Clan here." Stream mewed. "Stream," Cinderleaf interrupted. "You said you knew how to solve our problem about StarClan." "Yes," Stream meowed. "Let me teach you about the moon spirits." "Alright." Cinderleaf dipped her head, sitting down with the others. "Go ahead." "Long ago, ancient warriors ruled the forest. They called themselves the moon warriors. They relied on the moon for guidance," Stream meowed. Cherrypaw's ears twitched as she listened to the wise tabby. "Soon, a group of cats formed a Clan named StarClan. They turned on the moon warriors, taking the forest for themselves." Cherrypaw could see resentment in Stream's eyes. "I used to believe in StarClan. But, one day, a moon warrior spoke to me in my dreams, telling me that StarClan was going to betray everyone. I didn't believe it at first, but... now..." Stream looked at the ground. "The moon warriors told me that I was destined to bring cats of different Clans together. StarClan had divided the Clans into five. That wouldn't be a problem, but... so much blood was spilled..." Stream sighed. "It is time for a change. Tonight, we complete the moon warriors' wish; we will all live in harmony. Nobody is to be excluded. We believe in the stars no longer!" The cats murmured in agreement. "I like this idea!" Cherrypaw purred. Stream purred as well. "I'm happy to hear that, young one," Stream let out a ''mrrow ''of laughter. She turned back to the other cats. "Now, we must form a Clan. From this moment on, we will be known as MoonClan. We need to start getting recruits immediately." "I could go look for some rogues and loners," Crowwhisker suggested. Stream gave a nod of approval, and Crowwhisker padded off. "I'll get some kittypets." Stormclaw meowed. "Please do." Stream purred, satisfied, as Stormclaw padded off to find some kittypets. "You two," Stream meowed, looking at Cinderleaf and Cherrypaw. "What are your names?" "I'm Cherrypaw," Stream nodded. "I'm Cinderleaf. I used to be the WindClan medicine cat." Stream's hazel eyes lit up. "That's perfect!" She meowed. "How would you like to be the MoonClan medicine cat?" Cinderleaf nodded, her leafy green eyes sparkling. "Stream!" Stormclaw called. Stream looked up. "I found two kittypets willing to join!" "Hi!" One of them mewed. "I'm Tardis!" The kittypet had an orange pelt. "I'm Sketch," The other one added. "My name is Stream," The silver tabby replied. "Welcome to MoonClan. You will be receiving your names soon." "Stream," Crowwhisker meowed. "Hm?" "I found a loner willing to join." "Hi there. My name is Blue." The loner meowed. "Greetings, Blue. Welcome to MoonClan." Blue dipped her head, and sat with the rest of the cats. "Attention, cats of MoonClan. I am Stream. We will live with the guidance of the moon spirits. The moon spirits will choose our leader, and give you your Clan names. We will create a new Warrior Code. Please be aware that Clan life is not always easy. Now, everyone, go get some rest. The moon spirits will surely have your names by tomorrow, and they will choose a leader as well." The cats nodded. Stream showed them to their dens, and they all had a good rest.